1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling device between a boot and a piece of sports apparatus such as a ski binding.
2. The Prior Art
Coupling devices are already known which consist of a toe clamp and a heel clamp and which are connected to each other by means of a connecting element and which are conveyed in a displaceable manner in guideways in the longitudinal direction of the ski and can be interlocked in several positions by means of a catching device. In said coupling devices, the toe clamp or the heel clamp has an actuating device for the catching device whereby in many cases they require a corresponding complementary configuration of the toe clamp or heel clamp of the coupling device which is used in pairs. However, by producing corresponding workpieces, the number of the required tools is also doubled and the number of variants for repair and maintenance of the required parts is increased which is driving up considerably the costs for the parts. Moreover, differences in manufacturing techniques are possible which have a negative effect on the uniform effect of activity of the coupling device which is used in pairs.